Shadowhunters meet Demigods
by ThalicoAndJasperRock
Summary: Isabelle decides to take the TMI crew to the mall. Jace wants pizza. An unexpected meeting over pizza and make out sessions. Rated T for make out scenes and silly talk.
1. Make outs

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Heroes of Olympus. Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan do. Based after City of Heavenly Fire and The Blood of Olympus. If you have not read CoHF or HoH you should not read this. Spoilers.**

_Chapter One: We meet in the mall._

_Clary's P.O.V._

Today Isabelle decided to drag Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus and I to the mall. Actually she decided to drag Simon (her boyfriend), Alec (her brother) and I to the mall. When Alec told Magnus he was going to the mall, Magnus, and I quote, squealed like a five year old girl and said in singsong voice, I'm coming with. After Izzy told me we were going I told Jace that he had to come with and he said sure. When we got to the mall we went straight to the food court.

"I want pizza!" Jace yelled. We all nodded in agreement. We went over to Little Caesars' and got in line. In front of us there were ten different looking teens. The two in front were holding hands, a boy with black messy hair and sea green eyes, and a girl with blond curly hair in a pony tail and stormy gray eyes. There was a girl that looked Indian and had choppy cut hair with kaleidoscope eyes. The boy next to her had his arm around her and had perfectly cut blond hair and startling blue eyes. The was a short Latino looking boy with pointed ears and curly dark hair and his arm was wrapped around a tallish girl, with light ginger hairs, waist. Behind them were a tall Asian looking boy and a short, dark skinned, curly dark haired girl. At the end of their line and right in front of us was a boy with dark hair and olive skin next to a girl with dark hair with a blue streak in it and freckles like me.

"Hi," Jace said casually. I looked over at him and scowled. The tallish girl with light ginger hair turned around, dragging the boy pointed ear with her.

"Hi, I'm Calypso and this is Leo. Leo say hi," The tallish girl- Calypso- said.

"Hi, I'm Leo and this is Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Thalia and Nico. Now, Calypso, when will our food be done?" Leo asked after pointing to each person in turn.

"Leo I told you five minutes, two minutes ago," Calypso answered impatiently. Leo just smiled. Calypso turned to us.

"Once again, I'm Calypso and who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Clary and this is my obnoxious boyfriend, Jace," I say. Jace turns to me and says.

"Obnoxious am I?"

"Yes, yes you are," I say. Jace picked me up and excused us.

"Jace, where are we going?" I ask.

"Right here," He says. He put me down and before I can say anything he fits his lips to mine.

_Percy's P.O.V._

"I wonder where they went," I say after Jace carried Clary away.

"Really Percy, you are a seaweed brain," Annabeth said.

"How so?" I ask.

"They went off to make out again," A girl with long black hair and deep black eyes said.

"You don't need to be so blunt Izzy," A nerdy looking boy says.

"Ok Simon, come with me," Izzy says. Izzy then grabbed Simon's hand and ran off.

"Not again. Isabelle!" A tall dark haired, pale skinned boy yelled after Izzy. The guy next to him looked at us.

"Hi, I'm Magnus and this is Alec, my boyfriend," Magnus says.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled. He was blushing a deep red.

"Well that's cool and all but…" Jason grabbed Piper's hand and ran off. Alec looked at Magnus.

"Straight people!" He declared. Magnus shrugged.


	2. Pizza

**Disclaimer: I still don't own PJO, HOO or TMI. Rick and Cassie do.**

_Izzy's POV_

After me and Simon got back in line next to Alec and Magnus we saw that Clary and Jace were back already and Piper and Jason, I think their names were, were gone.

"What took you two so long," Magnus said with a wink. I scowled at him and shrugged.

"After we were done making out, I had to fix my hair, my makeup, my clothes, Simon's hair and Simon's clothes." I tell him. I say it casually like I just said "After I sweep the floor, I mopped it," and Alec, poor Alec, gives me a look like I just said "I killed all the cats in the world and shot our mom". I just shrugged again.

"Well, while you two were gone, I asked the people who were in front of us if after all of us are done eating they'd like to come to my place and play truth or dare. I now have a cell phone number to call after we finish eating." Magnus tells me. I smile. I love truth or dare.

"We're in," I tell him. Simon makes a weird sound but covers it up with a cough.

"Are you guys coming?" I ask Clary and Jace. Clary nods and at the same time Jace yells,

"Heck yes! Who would want to skip out on truth or dare? A crazy person?"

"I don't like truth or dare," Simon says. I roll my eyes while Jace says,

"Whatever, bloodsucker. We all know you like to play seven minutes in heaven with Izzy." If vampires could blush, Simon would probably be as red as a tomato. I laughed at the look on his face as he tried to talk.

"W- Well d- duh. She i- is my girlfriend," He stammers. I kiss him on the cheek. And whisper in his ear,

"Darn right," And he laughs. Clary smiles and Jace looks confused, making all of us laugh and Simon almost fall on the floor laughing.

"What is so funny!?" Jace ask-yells.

"T- the… l-look… on… y-your face!" I say in between laughs. He just shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Oh, look our pizza's done!" He says.

_Leo's POV_

So after Isabelle and Simon and Clary and Jace left, Magnus said,

"So, I'm having a truth or dare party later and it would be awesome if you guys could come."

"Of course we can! Where will it be?" I asked.

"One of you give me your phone number and I'll call when it's time for you to come over, and I'll give you my address," Magnus said. Annabeth took a piece of paper out of her pocket and turned to Percy.

"Give me riptide," She said. He looked confused for a second and then smiled and nodded. He took riptide out of his pocket and gave it to Annabeth. She took it and took the cap off. It turned into a full sized celestial bronze sword. The other people around us jumped back.

"How did that pen turn into a sword?" Alec asked.

"You can see riptide?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Alec said.

"Oh, well its magic." Percy said. Annabeth face-palmed.

"Seaweed brain. You're not supposed to tell anyone," Annabeth says. Percy just shrugs.

"They can see it anyway, wise girl," He says. She just shakes her head and puts the cap on the end of the sword. It turns into a ball point pen. I laugh. Annabeth writes down her cell phone number and gives the piece of paper to Magnus. All of a sudden, I heard a ding.

"Our pizza's done," I say while grabbing it. Jason and Piper walk back just then and I smirk. Before we leave I say,

"Oh, and nice tattoos by the way, Alec," and with that the demigods left to go eat their pizza.

**Hey, so the next chapter or two will be Truth or Dare so I need ideas. Plus I would love to hear what you guys think so R&amp;R please!**


	3. Calls

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Sorry to keep you waiting.

Magnus's POV

After the other kids left Alec got all flustered.

"They can see our runes?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes Alec, just like we can see their sword. They could probably see my eyes too," I tell him. He just nods. The bell rings again.

"That would be our pizza," Jace says. "And of course the could see your eyes Mags, they're on your face." Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and I all rolled our eyes at the same time.

"I ment my cat eyes, Jace." I say. He smiles.

"Your eyes are always cat eyes, Mags. Ob-" Jace starts. Clary puts a hand over his mouth.

"Jace don't you dare start while we're in public," She scolds him. I laughed. Only Clary would ever dare speak to Jace like that. Jace frowned.

"Let's get this pizza eaten so we can play truth or dare." Isabelle says. Simon makes yet another weird noise that he trys to cover with a cough.

"What is that noise, Simon?" Clary asks. He shrugs.

"I don't know." He answers. I roll my eyes.

"He's lying. What the sound means is that he really doesn't want to do that but he knows if he doesn't that his girlfriend will kick his ass. I only know because Alec has one of the sounds too." I tell them. Simon looks scared and Alec looks pissed.

"I do not." He says. I look at him and he blushes.

"A-ha. Tell me that again when it's not a lie." I tell him. He blushes more as we sit down.

"Ha. I fun to watch Alec blush," Jace says making Alec blush more and Jace laugh more.

**TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE**

_Annabeth's POV_

After we all finished eating, we wandered the mall a little. After about twenty minutes of Percy, Leo and Jason arguing about where we're going I got a call. It was Magnus telling me to meet him at a place in Brooklyn, New York.

"Let's go guys," I told the other demigods.

**TIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSETIMELAPSE**

_Isabelle's POV_

When we got to Magnus's apartment in Brooklyn, he magicly set up everything and called Annabeth.

"So, how long until they get here?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Right about," I heard a van pull up. "Now." He says with a smile and a wink.

"Let's get this party started." I yell.


End file.
